1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a flashlight holder and more particularly to a flashlight holder for headgear and helmets.
2. State of the Art
Flashlights are widely used by workers in various fields, such as construction workers, miners, firefighters and others who, in the course of performing their duties, require the use of a light in order to see to perform the required task. Miners and construction workers often work in dark or dimly lit areas. Firefighters often enter dark or smoke-filled areas. All of these individuals may require light for illumination, and also require the ability to use both hands to perform their duties. If it becomes necessary for these individuals to hold a flashlight in one hand for illumination, their ability to effectively and safely operate equipment and perform is seriously impaired. Additionally, these workers typically wear gloves on their hands while performing, and said gloves can impair the ability to effectively handle, insert or adjust a flashlight within the holder.
Typically, lights have been secured to the front of various types of helmets, hard hats, or headgear used in mining, construction and firefighting fields. These lights can become easily dislodged or entangled in surrounding structure while in dangerous conditions, and may be difficult to adjust while the worker is wearing gloves.
Additionally, other types of brackets and holders have been developed which are more specifically for helmets of the type worn by firefighters. These other types of brackets and holders are lacking in their ability to provide a holder where a user can quickly and effectively insert, adjust, or remove the light, especially while the user is wearing gloves, and still prevent accidental dislodging of the light due to accidental impacts to the helmet and brackets or holders. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved flashlight holder.